A Letter Brought Him Back
by his-red-head
Summary: This is a story where Donna writes a letter to Sam. The letter is to tell him something important. Then life goes on. But will it go on and be amazing or will it be the opposite? Read and you will find out :) Rated M b/c of "adult content" in later chapters.
1. Letter to Sam

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Mamma Mia, all rights go to their respective owners. The only things that I own are the characters that I create. All I do with the characters from the movie are mess around with the timelines and scenarios. Ya know, just create fictional stories. Rated M for "adult content" in later chapters._**

 ** _A/N: Hello my good peeps! So this is more of a AU type of story. Bill and Harry never happened, and neither did Lorraine._**

 ** _I have nothing against the 3 characters, I've just had this idea stuck in my head for a while._**

 ** _Updates should be once a day if not every two days, maybe more. So have patience please!_**

 ** _It all really depends on if I am working on my other fics or the novel my mom somehow convinced me to write (s/o to my mom). As always my good peeps, please enjoy your reading and, please do not forget to review!_**

* * *

 _ **My dearest Sam,**_

 _ **I know that you probably don't want to hear from me especially, after what I had said and what I did. After you left Kalokairi, I immediately regretted everything I said and everything I did.**_

 _ **I assume you won't forgive me, and I don't blame you in the slightest bit. I really do love you Sam, even though I said that I do not. I am so sorry. So very sorry. But I do have some very important news to tell you. All I ask Sam, is please do not be mad at me and please do not hate me for it either.**_

 _ **It has been 3 months since you have left the island. I found out 2 months ago, after you left, that I am pregnant (yes, you are the father).**_

 _ **Right after I found out, I called my mother and told her everything. She said to me, "Donna, do not bother coming back home to New York. You are on your own now."**_

 _ **So, I am now planning on staying here on Kalokairi. Maybe start a hotel like we talked about, or, get a job cleaning houses on the mainland.**_

 _ **Anyways, I wanted to let you know that you are going to be a father because, you deserve to know. I am not going to lie when I say, that I am terrified of everything because, it is an all new experience for me.**_

 _ **This is something that wasn't planned but, I am really thrilled with the gift that you have given me. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**_

 _ **I am following the advice of my father. If you love something, set it free. If it comes back it was meant to be. I love you, I really do. Please do not ever forget that.**_

 _ **With Lots of Love,**_

 _ **Donna**_

* * *

 **Once again, please review! I thrive on any and all of the reviews that I get.** **:)**


	2. The ReturnSam's PoV

**_A/N: Hiya guys! So this is more of a AU story. Bill and Harry never happened. Neither did Lorraine. I have nothing against the 3, just this idea has been stuck in my head for a while. The Dynamos don't come in until later in the story (3 or 4 chapters from now). No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing except characters I have created. All rights go to their respective owners. This will be in the point of views of both Sam and Donna. Enjoy your reading and comment please!_**

 ** _Much Love,_**

 ** _Donna_**

* * *

About 3 months have passed since I left the little island of Kalokairi and, the love of my life behind. The only reason I left was out of frustration. We were arguing over something so stupid, that I don't even remember what it was about. I had gotten a letter a few days ago from Donna, one sentence in particular, struck a chord. 'It has been 3 months since you have left the island. I found out 2 months ago, after you left, that I am pregnant (yes, you are the father).' The letter made me overjoyed at the thought of being a father but, I also felt like a complete ass for leaving. I knew I had to go back. I couldn't bear the thought of Donna going through all of this alone. In the few days since I received the letter, I have been packing up my stuff. I had just finished packing the last of the boxes to be shipped off to Kalokairi. Grabbing my go bag, I headed off to the airport. After a long 12 hour flight and a 20 minute ferry ride, I'd be home. Home is where the heart is, and I had every intention of getting there.

The flight was restless. I tried to get some sleep but hadn't been able to. I was honestly worried to death. I hadn't an idea how she was earning income, if any to support herself and, I hadn't an idea as to what her reaction would be to my return. Before I knew it, the plane hand landed in Athens and I was on my way to board the ferry. The ferry ride went faster than I expected it to go. As I stepped onto the dock and walked on to the island, I was extremely nervous, almost to the point of vomiting. I traveled to the small little house in the middle of the island, where we had stayed at, hoping to see Donna. Once I reached the small little house, I knocked on the door and stood there for a few minutes, waiting for her to answer. She either didn't hear me or, she wasn't in the house. Wanting to find her, I set my go bag down on the porch and went walking around.

I made my way towards the goat house. Maybe she was tending to the flowers in the garden between the house and the old goat house. As I was walking down a path that led from the front of the house to the garden and goat house, I started to hear something that sounded strangled and gagged. When I sought out the noise, I saw her. Donna was hovering over a trash barrel and was vomiting. 'Shit' I muttered under my breath. I ran the short distance and without saying anything, gently grabbed her long, silky hair and held it back, out of her face with one hand and, rubbed soothing strokes up and down her back with the other. She didn't even try to shrug me off, she just winced as she tried to catch her breath. Donna turned around to see that I was holding her hair back. I felt sorry for her because as soon as she tried to say something, she was forced to hover over the trash barrel, hurling her guts up again. I stood behind her while she was doing so. I didn't want to see her without any comfort or without help for that matter. It was my job to take care of her and our child, a job I wasn't about to take for granted. Donna had finished vomiting, and turned around. She looked a little rough around the edges, probably due to the morning sickness and, she was surprised. 'Wh... Sam, you...you came... came back!?' and then she fainted. Thankfully, I was already holding her so, she wasn't going to hit the ground. I picked her up bridal style, and brought her into the house and into the bedroom, where I gently laid her down. I quickly went into the bathroom and, got a cold, wet washcloth and, walked back into the bedroom and gently laid it on her forehead. Since my mother was a nurse, I knew exactly what to do if someone were to faint. After placing the cool washcloth on Donna's forehead, I went into the kitchen and got her a glass of ice water.

When I walked back into the bedroom, she was already awake. 'Hey, how you feeling?' I asked softly. Tears were falling silently down her face. I took my shoes off, and crawled onto the bed next to her and, pulled her into my lap. 'I feel extremely happy and thankful that you came back and forgave me- assuming you do forgive me. I also feel like a bitch for acting and treating you the way I did. All over a stupid argument over God knows what. You know I love you, don't you, Sam?' I wiped the tears from her eyes and held her closer. I knew she felt horribly but in all honesty, I was the one to blame. I was the one who left. 'Yes my darling. I do know you love me. In your letter, you said I would probably be mad and wouldn't want to hear from you again. I want you to know Donna that, I was never mad at you nor will I ever be. I am mad at myself for not coming back sooner. I apologize for it. Now, let's put this all in the past. I do have one question though. Have you been able to see a doctor yet?' She shook her head and looked up at me. I already figured that she probably hadn't yet and she confirmed as much. 'No, I haven't. I have sort of been busy. I bought the island using the money I earned from the 5 years that I was in Donna and the Dynamos, and the trust fund that my dad had set up for me and, have been tidying the place up. What little money I do have left, is going towards the expense of it all and living expenses. I don't have help from my mother either. So I don't exactly have the funds for it.' She looked so vulnerable. She would never have to struggle again, I was going to make damn sure of it. 'Don't worry about a single thing, Donna. I will have everything taken care of.' At the end of our conversation, I heard a soft snoring. Donna had fallen asleep in my arms. I want to spend the rest of my life like this. To spend it with the love of my life and the little bundle of joy that we were blessed with. I have returned home, returned home, to my forever.

* * *

 **A/N.2: Do any of y'all have any suggestions for the next chapter (Donna's PoV)? If you do, include them in your review!**


	3. The ReturnDonna's PoV

**I do not own anything MM, all rights go to their respective owners. Instead of introducing The Dynamos a few chapters from now, it will be in the next chapter.**

 **Much Love xx**

* * *

I was tending to the garden behind the little house I was staying in. The flowers had all been watered when the wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. I made a mad dash for the trash barrel and just barely made it before I started to vomit. I heard footsteps behind me, but didn't think much of it because the people who live here are always milling about, here and there. The foot steps grew closer and before I could look behind me, someone was grabbing the hair out of my face and rubbing soothing circles on my back. I winced and then continued to vomit. The vomiting felt like it had subsided; turning around, I saw Sam. I felt an immediate sense of relief at the thought that he had come back. Just as I was about to say something, I was forced to hover over the trash barrel to vomit yet again. Will the morning sickness last the whole pregnancy? I hope not. Finally I'd stopped vomiting. When I finished, I turned around and asked, "Sam... You came... Came back!?" Then everything went black and I had fainted.

I woke up in my bed with a cool; wet wash cloth on my forehead. How did I get here and why is there a cool washcloth on my forehead? I looked up to see Sam in the doorway of my bedroom, holding a class of ice water. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked softly as he handed me the glass. No sooner than he asked me that and, I broke down into tears. He had taken his shoes off and climbed in bed next to me, pulling me into his lap. I felt like a bitch and relieved at the same time and told him as much. "I feel relieved that you came back and forgave me; assuming you do forgive me. I feel like a bitch because of some stupid argument about who knows what. But you do know Sam, that I love you, with all my heart, don't you?" He wiped my tears and kissed my forehead as I leaned into his chest. "I know in your letter that you said you wouldn't blame me if I were mad at you and never wanted to speak to you again. Donna, I am not mad at you nor, will I ever be. I'm mad at myself for leaving you over something as stupid as a little spat." God, I loved this man. I may only be 19 and, inexperienced with many things, but love isn't one of those things. I have never felt like this before and honestly, I hope I never stop feeling like this; feeling so loved. Sam hugged me tightly and asked me if I had gone to a doctor yet. I told him, "I haven't yet. I've bought the island using the trust fund my dad had set up for me when I was little, as well as some of the money I made while being in Donna and the Dynamos for 5 years. The rest of the money is going towards the upkeep of the island and my living expenses. So no, I haven't been to see a doctor yet." Sam started to play with my hair. As he did so, my eyelids grew heavier and I started to doze off. He said a few more things but as I fell asleep, the only words I managed to hear were, "Don't worry Donna, I'll have everything taken care of."

It must have been a few hours since I fell asleep in Sam's lap because, the sky was dark and peppered with a few stars. I woke up feeling a little better, but still a bit groggy and exhausted. After a few minutes of just laying there and waking up, I finally crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom so I could take a nice and hot shower. I made sure to shower quickly; only washing my hair and face, because I was starving and wanted to be near Sam. Instead of dressing in a tank top and pj pants, I just put my underthings on and threw on an oversize t-shirt. As I was walking out of the bedroom I put my hair in a ponytail and went to look for Sam. I found him sitting in the living room, with his nose stuck in a book. I walked over to the couch he was seated on and, sat crossed legged beside him. "How are you feeling after your nap?" he asked as he put his book down and wrapped his arm around me; pulling me closer into his side. I replied, "Well for starters, I feel a lot better than I did before my nap. Aside from feeling better after a nap, I am very hungry and, was curious about what will come next." I was curious but also extremely nervous. Sam was the only one who would be along for the ride, I am sure that Rosie and Tanya will too, once they hear the news. Of course, they won't find out until tomorrow, when they visit for a week or two. I was pulled out of thought when Sam spoke up. "Is there anything specific you're hungry for?" It took me awhile to think about what I wanted to eat. "Hmmm. A gigantic hamburger and some fries sound good. So does a glass of sweet tea." I've never really been one for eating a lot of food in one sitting, but to hell with it. I was eating for two and was bound to eat like a pig. Sam smiled as he got up and said, "One gigantic burger and fries along with a glass of sweet tea, coming right up." After 15 minutes, our food was finally done. It seemed like it took forever. Of course it didn't, but being pregnant can make a person, impatient. As we were eating, I told him that the Dynamos were arriving for a visit tomorrow and would be here for a week or two. He told me, "Que Sera, Sera. Whatever will be, will be. We'll just take things day by day. Whatever happens, we will face it together." Sam always manages to say the right thing. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with him. One of those other reasons I fell in love with him, was because he could read me like a book. He knew by the look on my face what I was feeling or if I was holding anything back. After finishing our burgers and fries, we went into the bedroom; crawling back into bed to sleep for a few hours, maybe more. Falling asleep in the arms of the man I love, is a feeling like no other. I set him free, he came back. Now that he's returned, I can happily fall asleep in his arms. I am glad that Sam his back and here to stay by my side. And honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Hiya peeps! What do you think about this chapter? Is it decent and/or very good (this chapter seems sort of weird when I read it)? Let me know in the comments, your feedback is appreciated!**


	4. Beach

**This chapter is going to be longer than the first three and will be in Donna's PoV (is subject to change, but I doubt it). I also wanted to mention that, Donna's mom is going to be briefly mentioned throughout the story, it depends on where my muse takes me. Sorry for taking so long with the updates. I was sick and when I felt better, it took awhile to get back in the groove of writing. Then, I was writing my other stories and got writers block on this one (why I don't know) and on top of that, my anxiety has sort of been in over drive. Side note, if you want to ask questions about me, the story, or anything in general just ask. I am an open book.**

 **Much Love**

* * *

 _ **Donna's PoV**_

I woke up wrapped in Sam's arms. Last night was the first night in while that I've slept decently. All thanks to my love. He was still sleeping and looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake him up. Slowly and quietly I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen to make breakfast for Sam and I. Going through the cupboards, I found everything I needed to make waffles.

Just as I was cleaning up my mess, Sam shuffled into the kitchen in his pj pants. He smiled and said, "Good morning my Love." And gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning. Hope you're hungry because I made waffles." I felt so refreshed after the past 24 hours. Sam was back and, we will be a family as soon as the little one makes its appearance.

We had just finished eating breakfast and were taking care of dishes. The Dynamos were going to arrive and a few hours, and I wanted to give Sam a heads up and then spend a little bit of alone time with him. "Hey, Sam. The Dynamos are gonna be here in a few hours, wanna go down to the beach for a little while? I figured it'd be nice for us to get a little bit of alone time before they get here." He walked to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around me. "I would love to go down to the beach. Why don't you go get ready while I finish up the dishes."

I smiled at him and then made my way to our bedroom to get changed. I wasn't showing yet, and still had awhile before I got too 'big' for a bikini, so I decided to take advantage of the fact. I dug through my drawer and found what I was looking for; a red colored string bikini, something that would definitely entice Sam. I quickly put the swim suit on and threw on a white swimsuit cover over top of it, grabbed a towel and a water bottle, then made my way to the beach.

Unfortunately, I didn't make it all the way to the beach. I felt extremely nauseous, so I ran to the nearest trash barrel. Right as I started to lean over the trash barrel, I heard Sam run up behind me. He had one hand on my lower back rubbing small circles and the other, he had holding my hair back from my face. I felt everything I ate last night, empty into the trash barrel.

After a few minutes I turned around to Sam and said, "Will you hand me my water bottle please?" He handed it to me. I quickly swished some water around in my mouth and spit it out in the trash barrel. God, that taste was horrible. Hopefully, this morning sickness won't last the whole pregnancy.

Sam tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and asked me, "Are you alright, Darling?" I shrugged my shoulders, I honestly don't know how to feel about anything right now. I mean, I know that I feel happy and overjoyed that Sam and I going to have a baby, but other than the thought of being thrilled and overjoyed, I am terrified because I don't know what to expect. After we walked further down the beach, Sam laid the towel down and sat down. "Come, sit here." Sam said as he motioned for me to sit in his lap. As I sat in his lap, I could feel tears trickle down my face. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to my hair. Sam knew something was bothering me and softly asked, "Darling, what's bothering you?"

I broke into sobs. There weren't really any words that seemed fitting for what I wanted to say. I felt so many things. Doubt that I wouldn't be a good mother. Being scared shitless and being nervous because it's a new experience. I was terrified because I had no clue what to expect. When I felt Sam's hand tilt my chin eyes up so he could see my face, my breath hitched. His were filled with emotions that were probably similar to mine. After a minute, I was finally able to whisper, "I'm scared, Sam." I found comfort when I laid my head on his shoulder and he started to play with my hair.

"Donna, my love, look at me." I looked at him and he gave me a smile. The type of smile that said, everything is gonna be okay.

Sam confirmed as much. "I know you're scared babe, I am too. This is going to be a new experience for both of us and while we might be scared, we'll get through it. Do you know why?" I shook my head no. I mean I did know why, but his reassurance was what I wanted and needed to hear.

"Because, we love each other immensely and, we will get through anything and we'll be just fine because we have each other." His words and the love that was written across his face, made my heart melt. I must be the luckiest girl on earth because I have someone as caring and loving as he is.

The look on his face made me want to kiss him, and I did. I turned myself around in his lap, straddling him. I placed my hands on the sides of his neck and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. He nipped my bottom lip and when I gasped, he slid his tongue into my mouth. I let the kiss deepen for a minute, before breaking it. I wanted to tease him, and so, I got up, took my swimsuit cover off and took off running for the water. Once I dived in and came up for air, I felt Sam grab my waist as he spun me around to face him.

"Hmm. You look ravishing, Donna." When he said this, he gave me that toe curling smirk. There's nothing I want right now, except for Sam. Without warning, I wrapped my legs around his waist and, my arms around his neck. Then I bit my lip, before I leaned down to give him a kiss. He responded instantly. With a lick of his tongue on my bottom lip, our kiss deepened. We sat there for a good few minutes before it came to a natural end.

I looked at Sam and whispered, "You know, we have about 2 hours before the girls show up. I need you Sam, I don't care how or where, I need you." As soon as I stopped speaking, his eyes darkened and he picked me up. He carried me to a little secluded hideaway within the cliffs, our hideaway.

Once we were in our hide away, Sam carried me to a little rock ledge, and laid me down gently. Sam licked his lips, and gave me a searing kiss. As he did so, he quickly untied my swimsuit top and bottoms, also taking his swim trunks off. In one swift motion, he thrust himself into me, dragging a moan from my throat. I don't think I will ever tire of moments like this, between Sam and I. He kept the place relatively slow and I appreciated it because I wanted to savor the amount of alone time we had before the Dynamos arrive, as did he.

After few minutes, I heared the infamous clacking of stilettos. "Sam we need to stop. I... The girls must have gotten here early, I can hear Cleopatra's heels on the dock*."

Sam looked irritated, but whispered in my ear, "We'll continue this later, my little minx." The way he whispered that, sent a shiver down my spine.

The Dynamos did in fact get here early. Their voices were proof. Tanya quietly said, "Look over there Red. Their towels are laying in the sand and so is Donna's swimsuit cover. You don't think they're doing 'you know what' in their little hiding spot do you?"

I can imagine Rosie is rolling her eyes right about now. "Bloody hell, Tanya, I don't want to know. Let's just go up to the house and wait for them."

Finally, Sam and I were able to get our swimsuits back on and grab our towels before heading back to the house, where double trouble would be waiting with some teasing remark.

* * *

 ***The dock is about 15-20 feet from the hideaway, that's why they could hear the Dynamo's from their hideaway.**

 **Okay guys, the ending for this chapter, didn't go as planned. Anyways, did you guys like it? I feel like it seems off somehow. I am happy with it though.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter? Any suggestions/requests for the next chapter?**


End file.
